For many integrated circuits, such as for example high-speed DDR (Double Data Rate) flash memory circuits, it is desirable to keep the input pin capacitance relatively small. Indeed, for some critical signals, such as the clock signal and the synchronous address advance signal, there are two on-die pads, further contributing to the total input capacitance for such signals. According to JEDEC, a semiconductor engineering standardization body of the EIA Electronic Industries Alliance, the clock signal input capacitance for a DDR flash memory chip should at least be less than 3.5 pF. This input capacitance also includes the contribution of the package trace capacitance. In current silicon semiconductor process design, a single pad capacitance may be as high as 1.2 pF, so that the input capacitance for the clock signal (assuming two pads) may be as high as 2.4 pF.